


一辆久违的可能有点过激的a闪咕哒+所罗咕哒车

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	一辆久违的可能有点过激的a闪咕哒+所罗咕哒车

“杂种，你在西边那个仓库的保管室里藏了什么？”  
“诶…这个…”  
藤丸立香看着抱着手臂，不怀好意地逐渐朝自己逼近的英雄王，颤抖着将手背到了身后。  
明明都做好了所有的准备工作，明明每次见面时都避开了所有人，明明以为已经没有留下任何痕迹万无一失了。  
——为什么会被人…还是会被他知道啊？！  
她不禁在心里咒骂着——但还是硬着头皮，抱着一丁点的侥幸心理抬头迎上来了他猩红色的满是压迫感的眸子。  
——不、也许只是在试探…或者是其他事情呢？  
“王，您在说什么啊？西边的那个仓库不是已经废弃了很久了吗？我怎么会在那边藏东西呢？”  
“喔？不打算承认吗？”  
吉尔伽美什微微眯起了眼睛，毒蛇一样的细长的瞳孔像是瞄准了猎物一样细细地打量了她一圈，“那你，手上拿的是什么？”  
“手上…？啊、那个…”  
被说中关键的立香连忙想要把手上的东西塞进短裙的荷包里，没想到手忙脚乱之中一失手落到了地上。  
金属的钥匙串在设施坚硬的地板上发出一连串巨大的响声，在空旷的走廊里显得格外的刺耳。金发的男人懒懒地抬起嘴角，晦暗不明地看她一眼。  
“掉出来了喔…？”  
“这个…只是…”  
立香咽了一口唾沫，微微地喘了口气，“对…只是，我房间还有训练室这些的钥匙，我有这些地方的钥匙也不奇怪吧？”  
“哼…是，不奇怪。”  
吉尔伽美什抬了抬下巴，本来还在地上的钥匙串在下一瞬间便到了他的手中。他用食指勾住最顶上的环扣摇了几圈之后，抓住了其中生锈得最厉害的一把。  
“其他的不论，这个…是怎么来的？哈哈哈，要拿去仓库那边一间一间地试吗？”  
“……”  
见立香低下头沉默着不再辩解，男人愉快地笑出了声，一把抱住她因为过度的震惊软成一团几乎要跪坐下去的身体，轻轻地舔舐起了她的耳垂。  
“那么，为了让本王不说出去，你是不是该做点什么呢？杂种？”  
“比如…你，每晚对那个男人做的…”

立香已经记不住自己是从什么时候开始喜欢那个看似软弱的长发青年，也记不清自己到底是因为什么对他如此的执着。  
但是，至今为止她都时常能感受到他在初次见面时给自己沏下那杯咖啡握在手心的温热，和在最后的时间神殿，他消失时落在脸上光晶的冰凉。  
为什么会这样呢。  
为什么偏偏是他呢。  
为什么他就非死不可呢。  
在无法入眠的深夜，她总是会这样反复地思考着，但无论怎么样都无法在当时那绝望的境地中找出其他的出路——甚至连她自己都是九死一生。  
——医生、他是真的深爱着这个世界啊…  
——嗯，他为了人类的未来而消失，这不应该为我而自豪吗…  
——但是…  
——如果能在之前给我说一声就好了  
——一个人就这么赴死，到底是需要多大的勇气呢…  
——如果我知道的话、我知道的话、至少…  
——对他来说，我到底又算是什么呢…  
诸多关于那个人的困扰几乎已经成了立香的一块心病，甚至到了有些偏执的程度。以至于在新的异闻带和疑似复活的青年再次相遇，并沟通无效怎么都不愿意和她回去时。她不顾一切地瞒过了管制室，将他带回了迦勒底，并且将他关在了废弃仓库的保管室里。  
“立香酱，你这是要干什么，我不是说了我还有必须要去干的…唔…”  
在昏迷中醒来，发现自己被关在仓库中的罗马尼最开始也拼命地想要出去，但很快这样的反抗便在少女的吻和泪水之下变得微弱下来。  
立香的嘴唇很软，身体也似乎在发抖，温热的舌尖顶在他的唇齿之间青涩地舔舐着，泪水咸湿的气息在他的鼻尖环绕着，很快就沾湿了两人的脸颊和下巴，甚至还有一部分流入了他半开的嘴中。  
“…我、我绝对不会放您走的！…在我将人理再次恢复为止，都绝对不会放您走的…！”  
少女红着眼眶，用魔术礼装的袖子抹了抹脸上的眼泪，“如果放您走的话，您绝对又会像之前那么消失的吧…”  
“好不容易才找到您…”  
“这次绝对不会…”  
立香的语调越说越轻，最后只剩下了零碎的抽泣的声音。而罗马尼也没再说话，沉默着用手抹开她黏在脸颊边的刘海，靠在仓库的墙壁上，叹了口气。  
“那…以后一日三餐什么的，就麻烦立香酱了？”  
事情就这样在青年无奈地妥协下决定了下来。仓库的保管室是之前管理员住的地方，虽然已经有了不少灰尘，基本设施还是齐全的，从外面也看不到里边的情况，可谓是最好的藏匿人的地方。  
立香每天带着一日三餐过来，偶尔还会顺过来几本罗马尼喜欢的漫画。  
青年对于时间神座之后发生的事情绝口不提，即使是立香佯装生气也只会弱弱地带过话题。时间久了立香也不再逼迫他，他们就像多年的好友一样开始聊喜欢的漫画，聊过去的事，有时候说累了立香就会从壁橱里再拖一床被子在仓库里过夜。  
——只要医生能在我身边，其他的怎么样都好…  
她常常伴随着罗马尼身上令人安心的清甜味道，一边这样想着一边沉入梦乡。  
然而，两人的关系发生质变也就是在这样彻夜长谈之后的某天早上。

那天刚好是休息日，闹钟响过之后立香也没有打算从被窝里出来。她抬起手摇摇晃晃地按下了闹钟的开关，余光扫到了距离自己两米左右榻榻米上的罗马尼正背对着自己轻轻摇晃着身体，时不时会从嘴里发出难耐的喘息。  
“医生…？”  
立香抱着被子，疑惑地探出头想看他在做什么。罗马尼却“啊！”地一声缩回了手，她这才注意到他被子旁边的纸巾和手上还粘满的不明液体。  
“抱歉…立香酱，我还以为你睡着了…”  
青年满脸通红地用纸巾擦拭掉手上的东西，窘迫地朝她解释道，但大概因为太为紧张越说越语无伦次起来，“就是，我刚只是在、那个…”  
“没关系啦，男人不、不都是会做这种事吗，反而我在这里，妨碍到你了吗？”  
撞见这微妙的一幕，在这之前并没有男女经验的立香脸多少有点不好意思，她咬着嘴唇想了一会，拼命想着应该说些什么才能缓解尴尬，“那个…要我帮忙吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“啊…抱歉…！”  
看到罗马尼猛然涨红的脸立香才后知后觉地发现刚才说了多么不得了的话，正想着该怎么蒙混过去，没想到对方在挣扎了几秒之后却握住了她的手。  
“那、那麻烦你了？”  
“诶…啊…”  
——呜哇，没办法，只能硬着头皮、上了吧…  
虽然刚才受到了惊吓，但青年的肉棒还是似乎丝毫没有受到影响似的高高向上翘起。立香深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地握住了底下坚硬的肉柱。  
——好、好烫…  
“唔…”  
最敏感的部位被少女柔软的手掌所包裹，这种异样的刺激也让罗马尼不由得喘出了声，粉色的铃口颤抖着溢出一大股腺液，黏糊糊地粘满了她的手心。  
“抱歉…因为太舒服了…要、太擦吗？”  
“不…那个、这样做就可以了吗？”  
“嗯…”  
在得到心爱的青年肯定的回答之后，立香学着之前在AV里看到的技巧，反复摩擦挑逗着他最为敏感的部位——青年最后喘息着高潮的愉快表情让她十分有成就感，心中一直空荡荡的一块好像也被什么温暖的东西填满了。  
——这…不也算是我能为他做的事情吗…？  
——而且…对我说“麻烦了”的医生，嗯…拜托女孩子做这种事，不可能对我一点感觉都没有吧？  
终于好像在青年身上找回自我的少女在这短暂又草率的第一次手淫之后，又刻意抓准时机帮他解决了几次，也终于在不久后的一个夜晚，偷偷摸进了他的被窝里，引诱着他和自己发生了关系。  
第一次很痛，但是罗马尼的动作却十分温柔，像是怕伤害她一样直到她习惯了异物才慢慢地抽动，那种和爱人合为一体的满足感让立香回想起来都会背脊发麻。  
在这之后也是，无论忍得多么辛苦也会更考虑她的感受，和他做爱地像在吃棉花糖一样，柔软又甜蜜，快乐得大脑一片麻痹——

至少和现在这种挑战人极限的尖锐刺激感完全不一样。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…啊…啊…！”  
超出身体承受能力的快感让立香的身体高高扬起，大量的淫水和精液从她还含着肉柱的小穴内喷涌而出，粉色的蚌肉因为反复的摩擦显现出成熟的鲜红色，穴口更是红肿到合不拢的地步。  
不仅是这个本来就用于交合的洞口，在她的翘起的阴蒂下面的尿道里，似乎里面还含着一根直径2mm左右的塑料棒。凶狠地生殖腔内冲撞着的金发男人在玩弄花核时，时不时便会抽动几下塑料棒，连带着刺激得她的身体拼命弹跳起来，再被用力地给按压回去。  
“…王、王、呃…这样，唔…”  
立香拼命地身后动作愈加激烈的男人摇着头，凌乱的橙色发丝粘在她汗湿的脸颊上，眼泪口水还有之前吉尔伽美什射上去的精液黏糊糊地混在一起，看上去狼狈又可怜。  
“嗯？这样怎么样？不把话说清楚的话本王可不会知道啊…杂种？”  
看着立香因为痛苦和快感扭曲的脸，男人勾起嘴角，愉快地笑出了声。填满在体内的性器也更狠地捅到更深处，像是凶器一样的巨大龟头撞得子宫口啪啪作响，压迫得前面一整夜都被堵住无法排泄的膀胱，逼得本来就已经到了极限的尿意更加剧烈的翻滚起来。  
“不…真的要…不…呃…啊啊啊…”  
“什么不要？嗯？现在的你还没认清自己的立场吗？”  
吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉头，狠狠地掐下了她被玩弄得几近有黄豆大小的阴蒂，满意地看着疯狂地筋挛起来，不知道第多少次又在这种近乎让人晕厥的多重刺激下到达的高潮。  
“啧…”  
看着眼神空洞，软绵绵地搭在自己身上一动也不动的立香，男人咂了声嘴，摁住她的腰部，对准她的子宫口射了进去。  
暂时疲软下的性器从她的体内噗嗤一声地滑了出来，失去阻碍的体液争先恐后地从松软的穴口涌出，看上去就像失禁一样的浊液在床单上晕染了一大片水渍，不难想象在这之前男人已经凌辱了她多久。  
吉尔伽美什对着她可怜的模样看了一会，再次伸向她的手迟疑了一下，但一想起她对那个男人的执着心里又打消了放过她的念头，便还是拎住她的后颈，粗暴地将她从床上拖拽到了旁边王座的底下，张开双腿将还粘有她体液的肉棒塞进了她的嘴里。  
“舔干净。”  
“呜…呃…”  
好不容易恢复意识的立香几乎含不住被强行塞入嘴里的巨大异物，咸腥的体液和苦涩的腺液溢满了她的口腔，但迫于男人的淫威她丝毫不敢吐出来，只能按照他的意思全部吞咽了下去，然后细细地服侍起他红黑色狰狞的肉棒。  
——好想吐…  
——还难受…  
——但是反抗的话…  
想着如果男人不满意，将她监禁罗马尼的事情散播到迦勒底——她就忍不住打了个寒颤。  
把身体献给吉尔伽美什，来换取他的沉默，这便是他们之间达成的交易——不，与其说是“交易”，不如说是单方面的“胁迫”更为准确，因为少女除此之外，也别无选择。  
她已经无法再容忍那个人再一次离她而去了。  
为了这个，她什么都能做。

“怎么？在发什么呆？就算是杂种，这种只是清理的工作不会也做不好吧？”  
察觉到她的思绪有些偏离，吉尔伽美什不悦地重重按下了她的脑袋，粗大的性器被强硬地塞进了喉咙深处，抽搐的软肉吸附着他敏感的龟头，让本来只是微微抬头的肉柱再次坚硬了起来。  
“唔…呃…”  
立香抬起下巴，拼尽全力地忍住呕吐感和体内早已涨到极限的排泄欲望，慢慢吞吐起在口中愈来愈大的肉棒。  
虽然男人暂时放过了她被操弄得都无法合拢的小穴，但前面的尿道塞是至今没有取下的。吉尔伽美什在昨晚还刻意给她灌了一大杯水，积攒了一夜的尿液挤满了她小小的膀胱，肿胀到几乎快要压迫到后面的子宫，身体稍微一晃动就能感到相当的刺激。  
“…嗯？抖得这么厉害？怎么了？只是舔一舔就想要吗？哈哈哈，真是个淫乱的杂种啊…”  
但掌握着绝对主动权的男人却恶意曲解着她现在的痛苦，在她专心侍奉着肉棒，一点点舔掉上面体液的同时，吉尔伽美什的脚也不着痕迹地塞入了她的双腿间，用脚趾磨蹭着她翘起的阴蒂。  
“噫…呃…”  
突如其来的快感让立香不由得哼出了声，吉尔伽美什摸了摸她的脑袋，示意她继续，脚却更用力地陷入了她的外阴，连带着流着水的小穴和被死死赌住的尿道口都进入了他的玩弄范围。  
“…！！！！”  
这样过度的动作对于本来就超过负荷经不得一点触碰的排泄口是极其过激的，男人还恶意地用大拇指同时顶弄着突出一点的塑料棒和敏感的花核，像是要代替无法流出的尿液一样，一大股淫水从小穴中涌出，直接沾湿了男人的脚掌。  
“水真多…”  
吉尔伽美什嗤笑了一声，拍了拍嘴里还含着他的性器，表情恍惚不停抽搐着的立香的脸，“只是含着就这么舒服了吗？”  
“呜…求…求您、让我…王、王…呜…”  
好不容易才在男人的允许下将肉棒吐出来的立香泪眼朦胧地抬起头，祈求着他可以将尿道塞取出来放过自己。  
“求本王什么？”  
“取…取出来…”  
“哼…”  
吉尔伽美什把还跪在自己面前的立香一把拉到大腿上，用手慢慢拉扯着尿道塞的底部，“是这个…？”  
“嗯、嗯…拜托…”  
男人精壮的腹肌紧紧地紧紧地贴在她的柔软的后背上，好像连两人的心跳声都共振了起来。  
“喔…这个啊…”  
他在外面磨蹭了几下，但最后还是没有把塞子给抽出来，这种微妙的挑逗感反而让立香空虚着的小穴更为敏感，滴滴答答地又开始往外流出了爱液，收缩着祈求别的什么东西进来。  
“真的…快要尿出来…了…”  
“可是，这里看上去不像是很难受的样子吧？”  
吉尔伽美什的手指浅浅地探入了湿润的穴口，贴着她的耳朵轻声道，“还是说，你是舒服得都要失禁了？”  
“不、不是…”  
立香拼命地摇着头，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地不停落下来，痛苦难耐地在男人的身上扭动着——而这也刚好使他本来就在刚才的口交中没有得到的满足的肉棒更加火热了起来。  
“算了，这次就放过你…！”  
他抱起她的膝盖，在扯下尿道塞的同时，肉棒深深地撞入了她抽搐着小穴中，直直地贯穿到了最低部。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…啊啊啊啊…！”  
对着以一条抛物线喷洒着淡黄色液体，满脸泪水筋挛着失禁的少女，吉尔伽美什吐出了一口气，也没等她缓和过来，便又重新在她湿软的穴内抽插了起来。  
“…既然、满足你这个愿望、你也该…更加让本王舒服起来了吧？”

如果只是在房间内做这种事，立香还勉强能坚持下来，无论再怎么屈辱，只要想着这都是为了罗马尼，什么都能咬着牙撑过来。  
然而并不满足于此的吉尔伽美什的手段却愈加强硬，最开始只是把她压在门上，让她听着门外工作人员的脚步声狠狠地侵犯她的小穴，后来就开始刻意在她无法遮掩的下巴和脖颈上反复啃咬出红色的吻痕宣誓主权，这也让立香很长一段时间不敢在罗马尼面前脱衣服——即使是这样，她也从来不敢反抗手上握有自己把柄的英雄王，也没有察觉到自己这样软弱的心态这让男人心中的欲望越来越大——

距离和吉尔伽美什约定好过夜的周三还有两天，立香的手上拿着打包好准备送给罗马尼的晚餐和杂志，想着今晚大概终于可以和喜欢的人在一起的她暂时抛开了诸多问题，心情愉快地推开了仓库的大门——然而偏偏也就在这离心爱的人最近的位置，少女撞上了最坏的事态。  
“王？！…啊…”  
本来应该呆在自己房间里休息的男人却不知道怎么回事出现在了仓库的正中央，正朝她举着酒杯意味不明地笑着——这样突如其来的变故让立香不由得惊叫出了声。她快速地瞥了一眼五米外还紧闭着的管理室大门，捂住嘴巴朝吉尔伽美什摇了摇头，拼命地祈求他赶快离开。  
“…这算什么眼神啊…”  
似乎是被立香抗拒的态度所激怒，男人一把握住她的手把她拽进怀里，她提在手上的便当和杂志也应声落地，但当她挣扎着回头想要去捡时，却又被吉尔伽美什一脚踢到了她伸手够不到的地方。  
“您、您要在这里？…不、不行…？！”  
察觉到他大概目的立香立刻挣扎起来，男人冷冷地笑了一声，一把摁住她的腰部，在她的耳边低声道，“这么喊出来没问题吗？那个医生可还在那里面呢？还是说你已经迫不及待地想让他知道本王在这里侵犯你了？”  
“咕…呜…”  
“哼…很好，你也不算蠢嘛。”  
吉尔伽美什将手掌慢慢地摸进了少女衬衫的里面，熟练地解开了她文胸的暗扣，揉捏住她的乳尖亵玩着，感受着它在自己的指腹间逐渐变大变圆。  
“呃…”  
即使是停止了挣扎，立香对于这样的行为自然还是相当抗拒的，然而这样微妙的屈辱感反倒让她的身体变得敏感起来，只是触摸了胸部体温便升高到了不可思议的地步，双腿间的穴口也难耐地分泌出了爱液，浸透了底裤后让外面的丝袜都变得有几分湿润感。  
“只是揉了揉上面就这么舒服了吗？”  
吉尔伽美什抬起眉毛，伸手摸了一把她濡湿的丝袜，然后不顾她的反抗直接从中破开，将手指探入了她往外不断流出淫水的洞口。  
“呜…”  
从来都单方面在她身上发泄施虐欲，很少顾及她感受的男人不知为何偏偏在这时突然变得体贴起来，灵活的指尖反复抠挖着深处最有感觉的地方，很快她的腿跟就沾满了体液，水多到到裙子都被浸湿的地步。  
“很舒服吧？”  
吉尔伽美什一边舔食着她敏感的脖颈一边低笑道，“和那个人比怎么样？”  
“不、不…呃…”  
“哼…”  
男人把她翻了个身，褪下她的裙子，强迫她的脸对向罗马尼所在的保管室的方向，巨大的肉柱在她的阴唇间摩擦了几下之后，却没有像往常一下没入插入小穴，而是带着一大股淫水对准了她后面的排泄用的穴口。  
“…说起来，你前面的第一次，是在这里给那个医生的吗？”  
吉尔伽美什压下身体，恶狠狠地笑着。温热的气息浅浅地打在脖颈上，让立香不由得打了个寒颤。两人巨大的体格差让她连动弹的余地都没有，更别说逃走了。只能咬着牙被迫接受着那根狰狞的肉棒慢慢地突破自己的后穴口，插入还从未被人开拓过的肠道中。  
“在同样的地方被本王这样，现在是什么心情？”  
“嘶…”  
身体像是要被从中撕裂开一样，还未被湿润的肠壁火辣辣地痛——不仅是身体上的疼痛，在距离爱人不到五米的地方被其他男人按着操弄的屈辱感更是铺天盖地地像是要将她吞噬进去。  
“唔…果然还是有点紧…放松，还是说在这里被本王破开后面的处女爽到都动不了了？夹这么紧。”  
注意到她的身体突然僵硬了起来，吉尔伽美什用力地拍打了几下她的屁股，充满弹性的臀肉很快就染上了一片粉色，剧烈的疼痛让少女不由得扭动了起来，但很快就被男人摁住腹部插到了更深处。  
“这里…这被插到凸出来了…”  
这话当然只是骗人的，但还是惊得立香抖了几下。男人的手指她子宫的位置绕了几圈，然后往下摸到了她毛发稀疏的阴唇间。  
尿道口因为之前过度的调教还红肿着，稍微一碰就会刺骨的痛。在吉尔伽美什避开了尿道口时立香还微妙地松了一口气，然而下一秒旁边花核就被狠狠地捏住，毫不客气地来回揉弄起来。  
“呜啊啊啊…啊啊啊…”  
男人的动作急而重，并且在每次都完美地刺激到了她最为敏感的阴蒂脚，剧烈的快感让立香的大脑空荡荡的一片，在还没来得及反应都时候就已经夹着他的手指到达了高潮，穴内喷溅出的淫水沾了他一手，地面上也是一大块水渍。  
“喔？不是说很痛吗？果然还是个淫荡的杂种啊…在那个医生面前屁股含着别人的东西也能这么轻易高潮？”  
“没…”  
立香抬起头，正想要否认，却被对方直接按下头脑袋。  
“呃…”  
鼻头磕在坚硬地板上的感觉并不好受，但紧接下来来自后穴折磨让立香叶暂时顾不上这些呢，只能拼命地咬住下唇不让自己呻吟出声。  
“你这家伙，还挺顽固啊…哼…”  
吉尔伽美什冷冷地哼了一声，拍了一下她朝后翘起的臀部之后，拉住她的腰便开始在她已经逐渐习异物分泌出肠液的肉洞内运动起来。  
“…算了，你上面那嘴也说不出什么好话…”  
“接下来就让本王听听你那下面嘴的声音吧。”

立香好不容易劝走吉尔伽美什的时候，已经是她和罗马尼约定的时间的两个小时后了。  
她擦了擦脸上的眼泪，被男人反复玩弄过的后穴火辣辣地痛，被强硬撑开的洞口怎么都合不拢，必须要十分集中力气才能保证里面的精液不会漏出来。  
——医生的话…大概已经饿坏了吧…  
——希望他没有听到刚才的动静…  
还好今天准备的晚餐是冷食，精心捏出的形状也因为紧密的外包装没有因为太过变形。也来不及换衣服，她草草地把被撕破的丝袜处理好丢进了设施内的垃圾桶后，便抱着杂志和餐盒打开了挂在保管室门口的锁。  
“呀！立香酱，今天来得好晚。出了什么事吗？”  
罗马尼靠在房间的一角，正抱着一本立香之前带过去的杂志慢慢一页一页地阅读着，看向她表情看上去很是自然，似乎并没有察觉到之前在门后的仓库中发生的事。  
“啊…嗯、因为训练…”  
立香心虚地点了点头，将手上的餐盒摆在了他的面前，然后叠着裙子坐在了角落里。  
“怎么了？坐那么远。”  
青年疑惑地看了他一眼，捧着餐盒挪到了她的身边——这对于之前的立香一定会是高兴到一整晚都睡不着的事，但现在的她连夹住屁股里的精液都已经是费尽全力了，更别提还要分神和他对话，遮住短裙上的污物不被他发现。  
——啊啊…早知道就应该清理一下…  
——不，这样的话、时间也…  
立香所在的生活区在设施的最东边，距离这西边的仓库有相当一段的距离，担心罗马尼饿肚子，又很在意他有没有听到声响的立香最终还是放弃了回去换衣服的决定，想着只是送个饭很快就能结束——毕竟她现在的情绪状况是怎么都不可能在这里过夜了。  
“立香…？立香？”  
青年温润的声音将她从复杂的思绪中拉了回来——她这才反应过自己刚才还没有回答他的问题。  
“怎么了？是不舒服吗？”  
“不、不是…”  
立香低下头，刻意地避开了罗马尼没有任何杂质的碧绿色眼睛，匆忙地帮他打开了餐盒的盖子，夹起了一块刺身塞进了他的嘴里。  
“这些都不重要、那个…快吃吧…”  
“嗯、嗯…！”  
虽然似乎还有些不解，但青年还是端起碗小口小口地吃了起来。安静的和室中只剩下钟摆摇动和他口内咀嚼的声音。  
——如果时间能停止在这一刻就好了…  
立香看着罗马尼清秀的侧脸，不由得这样想着。  
——但是…  
——很多事情已经回不去了啊…  
“…那个，我吃完了。多谢款待…立香？”  
“啊…好的！”  
她回过神，连忙伸手收拾起饭盒，抬起头准备告诉他自己今晚有些私事不能在这里过夜，没想到迎面而来的却是青年温热的呼吸和柔软的嘴唇。  
“嗯……”  
罗马尼的嘴里还有日式酱油的香气，舌头轻轻温和地搅进她的唇舌间，纠缠着她的舌尖来回舔舐着，底下的手也慢慢地从后面抚进了她布满褶皱的衬衫里，啪嗒一声解开了文胸的暗扣。  
“那个、罗曼…”  
“立香…”  
青年一边轻轻地呼唤着她的名字，一边把她推倒上的榻榻米上，由下巴一直向下，亲吻到她浑圆的胸脯。  
今天的罗马尼不太对劲——这是立香立刻就察觉到的事实。平时的他虽然不见得完全是处在被动状态，但在还没有征求她的同意就开始做这还是第一次。  
——总之还是先拒绝…  
“那个…医生，今天、不行…”  
因为刚才一瞬间的慌神，后穴中的精液似乎已经流不出来了不少，她屁股后明显的湿润感让她连忙想要推开身上的青年，却在起身的一瞬间拉起了裙子，沾满精斑的底裤就这样暴露在了青年面前。  
“那、那个…这是…”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
罗马尼直起身子，也没有再强迫她，然而正当立香暗自庆幸他也许没有多想，收拾好衣服坐正准备给他解释时，青年却轻轻皱起了眉头，粘了点她裙子上的污物放在鼻子下闻了闻。  
“这是什么？”  
——诶？  
声音的确是罗马尼的声音，脸也的确他的脸，但那双平时总会温柔看着自己的碧绿色眼睛现在却毫无感情，完全就像变成了另一个人那样。  
“不…医生、那个…”  
“和别的男人做过了吧、啊…做过了也没关系的，但是立香酱，好歹必须得清理好再来见我啊。”  
青年的说话的语调十分平淡，就像只是在说明天要吃什么早餐一样。这样冷静的反应反而让立香变得有些心虚起来，急忙地拉住他的手解释道，“那个、我只是和…那个…”  
但一开口反而不知道该怎么说，想着这段时间吉尔伽美什对自己做过的诸多事情，眼泪情不自禁地就流了下来。  
“…总、总之我、是…”  
然而眼前的人却丝毫没有被这样的场景所打动，只是平静地拉开了他的手，慢慢地说道，  
“把里面的东西挖出来就可以了。”  
“诶…？”  
“自己挖出来。”  
——这个人、是谁…？  
——真的是医生吗？那个、罗曼医生？  
她看着青年那张熟悉的脸，意识变得有些恍惚——但即使是作风和气质变得完全不一样，立香还是莫名地觉得他和“罗马尼·阿基曼”实际上就是一个人——有什么更本质的东西是从来没变过的。  
“想好了吗？要怎么做？”  
“…嗯，我、我做…”  
明明只是简单的一句话，表情也没有太多的变化，但立香却从青年的身上感受到了无比强烈的威压感，手也不自觉地顺着他的命令掀起了裙子，颤抖着将底裤一点点地褪了下来。  
——如果是医生的话、反抗也是不必要的吧…  
她背过身体，将手指慢慢地探入了还没有合拢的后穴穴口里，将吉尔伽美什射在深处的精液往外抠挖着。  
“呃…”  
明明只是在清理里面的精液，但是当指尖划过穴内浮起的敏感点时，她还是忍不住呻吟出了声。  
“我只是叫你把里面的东西弄出来…可没有叫你自慰吧？”  
“我、我…”  
立香仰头看向居高临下盯着自己的青年，拼命地想要否认，这样的紧张的状态反而让她还夹着手指的臀肉不自觉地收缩起来，更重地刺激到了最有感觉的那个位置。  
“呃…啊…”  
除开精液，似乎还有其他黏腻的东西从里面流了出来，本来较为干涩的甬道也随着她的反复动作发出了噗啾噗啾的水声，在狭小的空间中显得十分淫靡。  
“转过来。”  
“诶…呜哇…！”  
还没等立香反应过来，青年便抱着她的身体转了一圈，插在里边的手指也因为这一体位变化滑了出来，不知所措地想要遮住底下的关键部位。  
“不、不要看…”  
她正往外流着黏液的穴口就这样全部暴露在了灯光之下，青年轻轻拍了拍她的臀部，将两根手指并入了洞内。  
“不是让你清理的吗？越弄越湿是怎么回事？”  
“呜…”  
他在里边翻搅了几下便抽了出来，臀部被放开的轻松感让立香不由得松了口气，然而还没让她休息一秒，青年的手指又用力地探入了前方的小穴内。  
“只是被玩屁股这边就湿了吗，淫乱。”  
“呃…不…”  
仅仅是被罗马尼的声音说了“淫乱”，立香的身体就忍不住颤抖了起来，穴内的软肉更紧地咬住了他的手指——即使是不愿意承认，吉尔伽美什也的确把她的身体调教得十分敏感，有时候仅仅只是一句侮辱性的淫语就能让她达到高潮，还常常被他嘲笑过“受虐狂”。  
“你是想把我的手指夹断吗？都动不了了。”  
青年曲起指关节，执拗地折磨着她腔内的G点，直到立香哭着叫他停下也没有减慢速度，拇指还伸到前面开始刺激起她逐渐胀起圆豆。  
“呃…啊啊啊啊、啊啊…”  
在之前就被吉尔伽美什玩弄过了头得身体哪能受得住这种刺激，很快就翘起腿激烈地到达了高潮，淫水几乎是以喷流的程度往外涌出来，连尿道口内都零零碎碎地洒出了几滴液体。  
“这里…怎么了？”  
注意到藏在花瓣底下红肿的尿道口，青年轻轻地按摩了上去，不出意外地得到了少女吃痛得倒吸一口凉气的反应。  
“看这个样子，必须要治疗啊…”  
“…呃、啊…？”  
又是在她还没消化完他的话空隙，身体就被翻了过去，紧接着温热的舌头就舔上了她受尽折磨的小小的排泄口。  
“…呃、医生？！那里、好脏…呃…”  
灵活的舌尖在尿道口周围不停打着转，像是在慰藉一般地认真地把红肿的地方全部清扫了一遍，时不时还会带过临近处的阴蒂，舒服得让立香必须紧紧地咬住底下的床单，才能不发出丢人的叫声。  
“上面也别闲着。”  
“青年暂且停顿了一刻，挺起腰将自己翘起的裆部朝向立香的脸。  
“这边拜托你可以吧，立.香.酱。”

END


End file.
